


Forbidden and Sinful Love

by kiddiluna



Series: Breaking Free [2]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Bruce and Selina are getting Married, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is in love. Bruce is getting married. Clark is jealousy. What do these three men have in common just three beautiful women that love them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden and Sinful Love

Diana Simmons a lovely woman with shoulder length black hair piercing blue eyes was walking to a grand five star Hotel like she was on a mission, but in reality she was a bit late to put it simply.

She was late for her date with Alexander Luthor also know as Lex Luthor this was their semi-annual date since they were together four months they would meet up twice a month. Not saying that they did not talk or meet to each other another way but this was their date night.

She knew if anyone in the league found out none would trust her ever again and even more so for Lex. They agreed not to talk about Superhero or villain stuff when they were around each other at treated one another with respect and rather just being some they could talk about normal stuff with.

She walked over to the reception desk, telling her who the reservation was under before grabbing her key and walking over to the elevator before taking it all the way to the penthouse suite. She unlocked the door listening for Lex but she could not hear anything to suggest he was awake or even their. Letting out a sigh in relief she stepped inside before locking the door.

"Your late, Diana." A deep baritone voice said. That caused Diana to smile slightly before turning around to see a Lex Luthor wearing an unbutton dress shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. Walking over to the man she wrapped her arms around his neck as his lay on her hips before dipping her head down to steal a kiss.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up at work." Diana says after she pulled away from him to give him a sheepish look.

"Its fine.” Lex started as he lead her towards the kitchen. “I hope you're hungry I made Grilled Chicken & Cheese sandwiches." As he presented her with two triangle cut sandwiches waiting for her.

"Aww…. Your so sweet I love when you make these." Diana replied as she picked up the sandwich and took a bite out of it moaning at the taste.

"I'm glad you like it." Alexander said giving her a smile as he watched her finish off the rest of the sandwich as he passed her a thing of Lays chips.

“We are still on for that movie, right?" Diana said pulling away slightly before grabbing her plate and headed to the living room.

"Of course we are, as long A walk to remember, Again I mean after several times watching it does not get you to cry after a while." Lex relays as he followed her out of the kitchen.

"Well that too bad were watching it again." Diana said gleefully as she sat down on the brown love seat couch. Lex groaned about watching it once more before giving up as he was handed the movie to put it in the dvd player and went back to sit down.

As the movie started Diana snuggled close to Lex her head lay against his chest as he wrapped an arm around he waist. "So what happened at work today?" Diana said looking up at Lex before looking back at the movie.

"Nothing out of the ordinary just received another Death threat. Other that nothing really interesting happened." Lex said as he looked at her briefly. 

"Death threats are not something that I need to be concerned about this is your 5th one in the past month." Diana stated as worry was evident in her voice.

"Diana, you do not need to worry. I have the best security in the world the only one stupid enough to come bargaining in their either wants a death wish or is Superman." Lex told her sarcastically. 

“Lex.” Diana said warningly. Lex put his hand in surrender before he remembered that he did get a strange visitor.

“I had forgotten but Bruce Wayne, came to my office today." Lex replied, Diana instantly rose an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Whatever for?" Diana question.

"To formal ask me to attend his wedding with the one and only Selina Kyle." Lex told her making her mouth drop in disbelief.

"Serious?" Diana asked and Lex simply nodded his head yes.

"Well that was shocking." Diana stated before turning her attention back to the movie.

"Indeed." Lex Agreed.

Lex excited the limo as paparazzi began to flash a thousands pictures of him as he walked towards the Reception hall. Walking into Reception hall he saw that Bruce Wayne & Selina Kyles wedding decor fit their personalities to a T. Their was small amount hidden bats and cats on tables and on walls. A single solid gold and crystal chandelier was hanging from the ceiling.

Much to his dismay as he walked a further into the hall is that he spotted Clark Kent aka paparazzi from the Daily Planet was also present. "Why Hello, Mr. Kent." Lex said walking over to the reporter.

"Greetings Mr. Luthor, What a pleasant surprise to see you here." Clark said as it sounded forced coming from the man as he rose up from his seat and gave Lex a once over before holding his hand out to the man.

"What could I do when Mr. Wayne personally came to invite me to his joyous event. I could not say no even if I wanted to which I did not I still would have come since I am his friend, Mr. Kent." Lex told him.

"Is that so." Clark's was tight felt angry he had gotten a letter informing him of the wedding but no Lex Fucking Luthor had gotten a personal invitation to the wedding.

Lex grabbed a glass of champagne off one of the passing waiters that were carrying the glasses as he spotted Diana wearing a dark blue dress that hugged her in all the right places coming towards them.

"Clark, Mr. Luthor isn't this a pleasant surprise." Diana said greeting the two of them with a smile.

"Ms. Simmons, you look ravishing." Lex said as he returned the smile that was offered to him.

"Why thank you Mr. Luthor." Diana said trying to hide her blush.

"No please call me Alexander." Lex said as he extend his arm to her. “May I accompany you to your seat?”

"Only if you call me Diana." Diana said continuing the playful banter before they started to head towards the rows of seats.

Clark glared hard at Lex before moving to head in the opposite way of the two of them. 

"My my, what a jealous man." Lex told her.

“Oh stop it Lex we should have not been poking fun at him he is very sensitive about these things sometimes.” Diana said as she glanced over at Clark who was now taking pictures of the venue. 

 

"Mr. Wayne you may kiss your bride." The priest told him as everyone around them stood waiting for the kiss that would seal the deal between the two of them.

Bruce did not need to be told twice he quickly leaned down and pulled his new wife into a kiss. Cheers broke and flashes went off as the married couple kissed.

Clark let out a dejected sigh. "What wrong Smallvile you jealous." A familar voice said from behind him.

"Lois!" Clark said as his face lit up as he spotted his fellow reporter.

"You think I would miss this wedding then you truly do have your heads in the clouds Farm   
boy." Lois said pulling Clark into a hug before the happy couple walked down the hall and out of the room.

"I thought you said you would not be back until next week." Clark said as he grabbed his coat as he and the rest of the guest went outside the venue for the throwing of the bouquet.

"Well I lied I wanted it to be a surprise." Lois said kissing Clark cheek softly, as she knew her boyfriend was honestly shocked.

"It so good to have you back Lois." Clark tells her as the Selina and Bruce came out hand in hand before Selina let go of her new husband and tossed the bouquet into the air.

"I'm so glad that I was missed." Lois replied with a smile on her face as her eyes trailed after bouquet the was slowly descending from the sky and some random girl had caught it in her arms.

"We look at that," Lex said catching Diana attention, "His anchor is back." as he was looking a Lois and Clark

Diana scowled at him playfully and hit him softly. “Just be happy, now we won’t have to worry about him and Ms. Lane is back safe and sound from China."

"True," Lex said rubbing his arm softly he knew she was holding back but she still did pack a punch as they were heading to the last thing of the Reception Party.

"Come on the the night is just beginning." Diana said pulling him inside the hall where the after party would be held.

 

Diana looked at her friend happily but something swelled inside her wishing that she and Lex could be like them. But she knew to the other Leaguers her love would seem sinful to fall in love with enemy number one. To her Amazon sister her love was forbidden. In truth she loved this man named Alexander Lionel Luthor even if her love was Forbidden and Sinful.

All the same it was her sweet Forbidden and Sinful Love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this story. Comments and Kudos are always loved.


End file.
